


A Wiser Man Would Say No (But the King Approves)

by FiveFootAngel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Post - A Game of Thrones, Swords & Fencing, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveFootAngel/pseuds/FiveFootAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renly sees something mysterious in his camp at night. In which Dean is embarrassed, Jo is playful and Renly shows himself a progressive thinker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wiser Man Would Say No (But the King Approves)

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn't fit in to my last Supernatural/ASoIaF fic, I have a bunch that are rather unrelated actually...

Renly squinted out at the practice yard. A slender blond man at arms in fine light colored armor, was sparring with Dean Winchester. The only problem that Renly had with that, was that Loras was the slenderest, and smallest knight that he knew, and the fighter whom Dean was facing off against was smaller still, and had his hair gathered up like a horse’s tail, where it flicked back and forth with every step.

He made his way closer, trailed after by Brienne. 

“Sword point up higher, you can slash much more easily if you’re bringing it down.” Dean coached 

Renly did believe that the knight was wearing Loras’ first suit of armor, the one he had set aside after an unexpected growth spurt left him four inches too tall for it.

“Lord Dean.” he called out as he approached the fence that walled in the practice yard and climbed up on top of it swinging his legs over to perch there carelessly. 

“Your Grace.” Dean returned, dropping his sword to his side and inclined his head slightly 

“Who is your sparring partner?”

Dean’s face grew paler, making his freckles stand out further 

“Well sire, that is an interesting question, one that I’m not sure I’m wise enough to answer.”

“Forgive my lord, sire.” the knight brushed back his fringe “He fears my mother.”

The knight’s voice was a bit too high, and his face a bit too finely boned. 

“Jo!” Dean hissed

“Another warrior maiden, eh?” Renly mused “Did you know of this Brienne?”

“No, Your Grace.” Brienne shook her head respectfully

“What is your name?”

“Joanna Harvelle, Your Grace, though call me Jo if it please you. My mother is steward to House Winchester.”

“Am I right in thinking that that armor belongs to my Lord Commander, Jo?” 

“It suits me, does it not, my king?” she murmured amusedly

“If your face was less fair you could pass for Loras’ younger brother.”

She grinned dangerously “Perhaps I shall try it sometime, Your Grace.”

“I fear that even I would be fooled in the dark or from a distance.” he admitted “You do look grand, with your hair flying around with every step.”

“Perhaps her Grace could have me start a Queen’s Guard.” she laughed 

“You won’t do the queen any good until you can kill a man at least as skilled as me.” Dean rumbled, interrupting their banter.

“How do you know I can’t?” she blustered, full of a false bravado that Renly recognized from his own days of sword training 

Winchester raised his sword to her chin, pointed down at her neck “Because you’re dead.”

She looked at him as if he had personally offended her “You’re a horrible teacher. Your student ends up dead the first time she puts on real armor.”

Renly chuckled “I can see I’m interrupting a lesson. Very well, continue on.”

He decided not to tell Loras where his old armor had ended up.


End file.
